New Light
by Elvish Presley
Summary: Every so often, Hange will burst into Levi's room in the middle of the night to talk about the latest titan discovery. One night, the bubbly scientists walks in on something that causes a shift in their relationship! Levihan heavy smut!


"What, Four-Eyes?"

Levi startled the quirky scientist as he called her out in his usual cold, uninterested tone. The evening meeting was just brought to a close, and the sound of chairs dragging across the floor began to fill the room as people prepared to leave. Levi stayed in his leisurely position in his chair, legs crossed and arm slung over the top of his chair. Hange didn't dare meet his gaze. She could already feel the icy look in his eyes she knew so well, anyways. Turning a light shade of pink within seconds, she bolted upright.

"I'm constipated!" She announced before abruptly leaving the room. Levi silently watched her scurry away as the remaining soldiers in the room looked half surprised that she would mutter such a thing.

_She's been doing this for a week now._

Hange has been purposely avoiding him ever since that night. Every time they were together, she would avoid eye contact yet not-so-secretly sneak glances at him throughout the time they occupied the same space. The bubbly scientist was now more quiet than usual, and was often obviously distracted and lost in thought. As soon as he tried to talk to her, she would blush and escape in any way she could. Late night visits to talk about titans were also definitely out of the question.

Visibly annoyed, Levi stood up from his chair and left without saying a word. His thoughts traced back to the evening that started this whole mess.

That day had been a particularly long and boring one. No expeditions, no training, just meetings and paperwork. He was never one to sit around for too long, and the long monotonous day made him feel pent up in more ways than one. It was probably almost 2 AM when he decided he should put an end to working and attempt to relax. Levi leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes. He already knew it: he was going to have a hell of a time trying to fall asleep. Although solid rest was rare for the captain, he still found himself having a little too much energy to catch any sleep. Levi glanced at the large wooden door, shutting his quarters off from the outside world. It had been awhile since he'd done it, and he could certainly use the stress relief in the living hell he dealt with.

No one in the right mind would bother him at this time. Well, other than Hange Zoë. Similarly, she kept poor sleeping habits due to her ravenous hunger for science. Often he would witness her excitement first-hand as she burst into his room in the middle of the night to rave about a discovery. It's not like it was useless information, either. If there was anything that could make Humanity's Strongest Soldier even stronger, it was the knowledge supplied by the cunning titan otaku. Despite his grumpy demeanor, late night company with Hange was something he tolerated even on bad days. But according to Erwin, Hange had left a couple days ago to visit another town on behalf of research. With the only potential risk miles away, Levi unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside.

Little did he know, Hange had returned earlier that evening.

"Levi," Hange sang happily as she opened his door without the slightest inclination to knock. As soon as her brain processed the image of the captain heatedly stroking away at his dick, her face burst into a deep red. The door slammed shut as he barely caught a glimpse of the shocked Hange.

Of course, Levi was a little embarrassed initially. However, it didn't take long for him to brush away the awkwardness. It was a very human, even healthy thing to do. Besides, being shy or meek was never his style. By the next morning he was back to muttering insults and dark humor like normal.

Wondering what their next encounter would be like, Levi had guessed that Hange would bring it up and possibly even joke about it loudly. He found comfort in the fact that she was aware he could easily beat her up.

However, her reaction was quite the opposite. Right away, he could tell she was ignoring him. At first he found it a little bit interesting how she would blush and stammer. It was the first time he'd seen her do so for something other than a titan, after all. After a couple days, he started to feel annoyed by how desperately she tried to get away from him. Even worse, it started to interfere with her work. Levi figured that by not addressing the topic, things would fix themselves on their own. Her reaction today proved that things weren't getting any better.

_Looks like I'll have to go fix things._

—-

Captain Levi _never _came into her room. It was far too dirty. So in a sense she felt this was one of her few safe spots, other than the girl's washroom.

Hange tried to bury herself in her work for the rest of the evening. She found herself rereading the same paragraph a dozen times before groaning angrily. Standing up quickly, she began to pace around her cluttered quarters.

Since that night, she couldn't shake the thought of her comrade. The same image would flash into her mind at random times of the day. The look on his face was unlike any she'd seen before. He looked a little frustrated, angry almost... But it was different from his usual scowl. This time, his face was also filled with the vulnerable and rare expression of pleasure and desperation. Undoubtedly, the look on his face was a taboo, but powerful, turn-on.

She almost wished that she didn't instinctively slam the door shut so she could take another second to see just how big he was.

Levi was her dear friend, but she couldn't help seeing him in a new light after that incident. For the few times she was able to sleep, the raven-haired captain would slip into her dreams, leaving her flushed and anxious when she woke up. It's not like sex was a foreign concept to the scientiest, although her attention had been stolen away by titans since the day she could speak.

_Masturbating is normal_, she would tell herself. _I caught THE captain Levi masturbating… it's funny! _

She tried to laugh it off. However, an aching feeling between her legs at the thought of her companion reminded her that sex was a human instinct that could not be easily ignored. Hange neglected her physical needs on a daily basis. In order of priority of needs, Hange's list ranked titan research above eating, sleeping, and definitely hygiene. Sexual needs weren't even on the list… well, until now. _Why _was the thought of Levi in this context bothering her so much? As a soldier, she respected him very much. Sure, Levi was very hard to approach to most people. Nevertheless, he had many admirers, both male and female. For his strength and courage, definitely. Not to mention he wore the cold and dark look very well. Levi has a young and handsome face, in combination with a lean and muscular figure. Hange knew he was what society pegged as attractive. Previously, that never meant anything to her. She sighed, feeling the familiar heat between her legs again.

Before she could ever face him again, she needed to obliterate the growing thought that getting fucked by Levi would be absolutely amazing.

Hange growled to herself.

_I haven't been able to properly focus on titans for days! What is wrong with me?! I'm a scientist! I don't get affected by trivial things like this! My interest is in titans, not people! _Hange internally cried in frustration, kicking a pile of books and papers scattered on the floor.

She froze when she saw the familiar figure standing by the door. He had calmly caught a flying cup headed straight for his head before moving it aside to reveal his signature unamused expression.

"LEVI!" She exclaimed. So absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed him slip into her room and shut the door. She froze before laughing awkwardly, watching as he placed the cup neatly on her desk. It was easy to see the visible dread on his face as he scanned her filthy desk.

"Your room puts pigs to shame, shitty glasses," he muttered, burying the deep urge to clean.

Hange cleared her throat. "R-r-right, well I forgot to feed Sawney," she smiled nervously, attempting to flee past the squad captain. Her hand went for the handle, pulling it open a couple inches before it slammed shut. She looked down to see his foot planted against the door.

"Hey. I'm not done talking to you."

She nervously turned to look at him, smiling uneasily as he trapped her against the door.

"Yes, Captain?" A bead of sweat slid down the side of her face.

Levi put his foot down, hands casually stuffed in his pockets. He may have been short, but he knew how to intimidate.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Hange?" He asked, dark eyes piercing into her.

"No...?" She answered reluctantly, avoiding his gaze as she started to slip away.

"_Stop_ running away," he said angrily placing a hand beside her on the door, keeping her from going anywhere. Hange was blushing again.

_Idiot Hange. Making a face like that makes me want to tie you down._

She was nervously pressed against the door, obviously trying to stay as far as possible from him. Part of him was annoyed, but part of him was honestly somewhat enjoying her embarrassment.

Levi glared, leaning in and getting all up in her face.

"Are you so _naïve _that you can't get over the fact I was jacking off in my room last week?"

Hange blushed even harder.

"We're in the middle of a fight for human survival, shithead. _You_ don't have time to be daydreaming in the middle of the day," he scolded her.

She finally snapped, balling her fist angrily.

"I know!" She answered back, "I've been trying to get back to work for days, but my body just—"

Hange stopped herself, instantly regretting the hint that she was lusting for him. She laughed nervously, once more. "I'm working on it…" she decided to say.

"It's been a week. What, do you need me to fuck it out of you?" He said sarcastically.

Hange hummed curiously. "Maybe."

The subtle shift in his expression did not go unnoticed. Through his threatening scowl she could tell he was a little bit caught off guard.

"Ahh. Levi, I was just joking…"

Suddenly, he grabbed a fist full of her collar, pulling her close. Her eyes widened. There it was: the same heated, lustful expression in his glaring eyes. Levi grabbed her wrist, quickly twisting it behind her back as he shoved her over her desk. Books, pens, and various objects clattered onto the floor.

"Ah!" She gasped in pain as he pinned her, bent over in front of him. "Levi, what— oww!"

Her cheek was pressed against her desk, face buried in a pile of papers. She struggled against his overwhelming strength to no avail. Unable to see anything, she gasped as she felt his fingers slipping into the hem of her pants. In one swift motion he tugged her lower garments down, exposing her.

"L-.. Levi!" She yelped, surprised.

She flinched as she felt his fingers rub across her slit. Hange let out an unfamiliar whine.

"Dirty slut… you're already soaking wet." The sound of Levi's cold, alluring voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I told you already, I can't control it," she explained, embarrassed. "Sometimes physical needs outweigh t—"

Hange gasped and tensed as she felt his middle finger push its way inside of her wet hole, rubbing her teasingly. She reflexively squirmed, "Levi?!"

It's been years since she last played with herself. It was easy for him to see: she still spoke like the quirky mad scientist she was, but her body was clearly lusting and deprived.

Inside she was tight and soft, twitching subtly with his slow movements. He slipped his ring finger in as well, stroking her rhythmically. Her muffled grunts and struggling eventually died down. Levi went deeper and deeper, juices dripping out slowly. Hange lay tense on the table, beginning to pant. His grip on her wrist tightened as he continued to play with her, not easing up on the painful hold he had on her.

It seemed like her hypothesis was true. Sex with Levi would be rough, but _good. _

She seemed to get wetter by the minute as he stroked his fingers in and out of her slowly. He was up to his knuckles inside of her, rubbing her inner walls. By now Hange had stopped fighting back completely, anxiously squirming under his grip as he fingered her. Levi glanced at her face. Hange, one of his close friends, the bubbly insane scientist, was bent over a desk _soaking wet_ for him. On this hellish earth she was a rare creature of enthusiasm. Hange was brilliant, and underneath her filth she was undeniably beautiful. Her crazy, wild nature often drove him up a wall, but he enjoyed the contrast she provided in his dark world. Deep rooted admiration and care combined with episodes of aggravation for the scientist brewed many complex feelings. In essence, pinning her down was _not _a thought that has never crossed his mind before. He didn't hesitate on the suggested thought that she wanted him, too.

Hange looked completely vulnerable, blushing and enjoying herself. He clenched his teeth. Clearly, she wanted it _bad. _

Levi felt his pants beginning to grow tighter.

Hange felt him let go of his grip on her wrist. She exhaled slightly in relief, relaxing her arm to a normal position to ease the soreness. Levi pulled his fingers out of her, eliciting a slight moan.

"Take your pants off. You're soiling them."

Hange turned back to meet his sharp gaze. He was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh— What are you doing?" She asked in pure shock.

"I'm about to fuck you, perverted glasses," he answered, "Don't make me wait."

Hange swallowed nervously under Levi's intimidating, _exciting_ aura. She obediently bent down as she tugged the pants off, giving him a good view of her ass as she worked to slip them off her legs.

"Bend over and spread your legs," he commanded her. Hange obeyed, trying to peek back at him as he undid his pants. Coming up behind her, Levi grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her face into the table. He took his place between her legs, nudging her feet further apart.

"L-.. Levi," she yelped, tightening in anticipation. She felt so exposed.

His hand felt up her ass, slipping under her shirt to push it up and expose more of her back. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed his erection. Hange groaned slightly when she sensed the unmistakable feeling of his hot, hard cock laying against her ass.

"This is what you want, isn't it?..."

She could tell by how heavy he felt against her. Levi was big. Her body was hot with excitement, aching for him desperately. The captain placed his hands on her sides, feeling down her waist slowly as he made his way to grip her ass. He watched as she squirmed, spreading her cheeks apart and pressing his tip against her tight wet hole.

"Try not to scream, shitty glasses."

In one motion, he pushed himself inside of her, skin hitting skin. She let out a yelp, tightening around his thick cock.

"Shit," Levi hissed, overwhelmed with pleasured from her warm, soft skin enveloping him completely. He pulled out halfway, feeling her vagina desperately sucking onto each inch. It felt like he was melting inside of her. Levi gripped her sides, fingers digging into her slender waist, before he started pumping into her deeply.

"Levi!" Hange moaned, "W-wait!"

Ignoring her protests, Levi continued to thrust into her steadily as he held her still.

"Oi, four-eyes… tell me why I should wait," he said huskily, "When you're practically.. sucking me in…!"

He filled her to the brim with each stroke, spreading her stubborn, tight hole open. Sounds of skin hitting skin began to fill the room, along with heavy panting. He could hear her whining softly, obviously trying to keep her voice down.

_This is insane… Levi feels so good, I think I'm.. drooling..! _

Hangi bit her lip, balling her fists till her knuckles were white, doing whatever she could to handle him.

Levi grabbed a fistful of her hair once more, roughly pulling her head back. She let out a loud moan as he pounded into her harder. The look on her face made it clear to Levi that she was in absolute bliss. His stiff cock was drenched in her juices as her pussy desperately tried to cling on. He was digging her out and stirring her up inside. Slowly, her juices started to drip onto the floor.

"Look at you, dirty slut… you're dripping all over the floor…" he growled in a husky, heated voice.

"Levi," she moaned in pleasure. His ears pricked at the sound of her soft voice.

He gripped her hair tightly, arching her back as he dominated her. A couple pens rolled off the desk as it shook, creaking slightly as Levi thoroughly pounded into her. His tip was pressing against her deepest wall with each thrust. It felt like he was about to blow her back out.

"Levi," she cried desperately, strong feelings of pleasure building up. She was bracing her hands on the table in an effort to meet his hips, hard. Levi groaned angrily as he gave it to her, finally pushing her over the edge. Hange cried loudly, tightening around him as she came. Levi pounded into her a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over her back. He cursed to himself, groaning as he let out every last drop. Hange laid on the desk, exhausted and twitching with pleasure. He gently let go of her brown locks, leaning his hands on the desk over her. For a moment they panted in silence.

Levi began readjusting his clothes. "Hey, four-eyes." He called her, noticing her lying motionless on the desk. She was breathing softly, eyes shut.

Levi sighed. Hange was passed out.

"What a pain in the ass."


End file.
